Trouble
by Dragongirl05
Summary: What happens when Ron and Harry fight over Hermione?


Disclaimer: so sad..I dont own anythin.....

Now go on and read the story!

Trouble

By: Dragongirl05 aka kai-girl

Chapter 1

Harry just sat there staring at the fire. The dimly lit common room had a homely feel to it even though it wasn't really considered home. He just loved the way after a hard day he could just sit by the fire and just feel relaxed. He never felt this way at the Dersleys. Harry loved Hogwarts more and more each year even though each year became more and more dangerous for him. Hogwarts was a place he could escape to. Even though he loathed the Dersleys he still managed to appreciate the fact they allowed him to go to school every year. Not only was he learning more magic which the Dersleys despised but he was able to scare Dudley which helped him bear the long summer vacation and finally now that vacation was over and on his 6th year he was back at Hogwarts.

"Come on Harry stop goggling and lets get to class!"

"Alright Hermione!" Harry said playfully.

"We're not even that late!" Ron said annoyed

Herione glared at Ron which made him rollhis eyes and turn away.

As always, Harry's two best friends were quarrelling. They have been best friends for almost 6 years now and still find a way to fight with each other. But it seems Harry was the only one who noticed that they seemed to have more than a friendly connection. To most people they are always thought of as the friends who cant end a day without fighting. But Harry knew that was the only way they could interact without feeling awkward with one another.

"Hey lets head to class" Harry butted inbefore anything else happened.

"Finally a smart idea" Hermione said as she looked at Ron.

The three stepped out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to class after saying goodbye to the lady in the portrait

"I have done everything you asked me to do milord," the man said who looked like he hasn't slept for months.

"All I need to do now is gain more power," whispered a second man.

"But we don't have much time, and you are strong as ever before!" said the first man.

"You fool! The task that I will need to do requires much strength even for me! How can you be so mindless!" said the second man enraged.

"I was just suggesting…"

"Silence!!" roared the second man.

The servant suddenly fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. Then the screaming stopped as soon as it had started. He knew what his master had just done to him. He tried as much as possible to subdue his tears and accept the pain. His master suddenly started smiling. It seemed he liked what he had just done. The servant obediently waited for his master to speak.

"One wrong move and all of our efforts would be a complete waste." Said his master.

"Y.. Yes, of course. I will do all that you ask me to for I am you humble servant and there is no greater pleasure than doing your bidding," said the servant trying not to get himself killed.

"Don't worry, I will not kill you yet. You are still valuable to me," Said his master.

"T..thank you milord," said the servant cowering in the shadows.

" All of our efforts will be rewarded very soon and my servants will get what they deserve in the end," whispered the second man.

The servant remained still not sure of what his master meant by getting what they deserved. His master was very unpredictable but he knew no other wizard was as powerful as his master. The whole wizarding world knew of what his master was capable of doing. But what he didn't understand was why was his master pursuing someone that was not a real threat. This person may have survived his master's attacks but his master was in no real danger.

"They will all get what they deserve!"

"I will get you Harry Potter!" His master shouted.

Voldemort started to laugh that would send a chill down any ones spine.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright Harry?" said Hermione worried.

"Ya, I'm fine. Its no big deal." Said Harry "Just got a slight headache that's all. Must be all that thinking."

"Well at least you are worried about studying, with N.E.W.T.S. coming up and everything." Said Hermione.

The last thing that Harry wanted was his friends worrying about his scar burning. He didn't know why exactly it was hurting.

"_Is Voldemort close by? Nah couldn't be. Besides nothing to worry about because Hogwarts, like Dumbledore said, was the safest place for me to be in." _Harry said to himself reassuringly. "_Stupid scar, all it has been giving me is pain making my friends worry about me even more than they should be. Plus it's like a stupid trademark saying I'm Harry Potter "the boy who lived". What a stupid nickname"._

But Harry did not know that one day that scar would save his life.

**So, how do you guys like it so far?**

**Pls review!**

**And don't burn me to badly if ever you don't like what you're reading...**

**Keep on reading!**

**Dragongirl05**

**Btw pls check out my friend's fanfic his username: Dividend**

**Thanks!**


End file.
